A bus of a computing device may support burst writes wherein multiple writes to contiguous addresses may be performed with a single write to a first address of the contiguous addresses. A burst write to transfer data may take less time to complete than multiple writes to transfer the same data. Similarly, a bus of a computing device may also support burst reads wherein multiple reads from contiguous addresses may be performed with a single read from a first address of the contiguous addresses. A burst read to transfer data may take less time to complete than multiple reads to transfer the same data. Burst writes and bursts reads may therefore improve performance of the computing device.
Further, a computing device may include several devices to perform certain functions. For example, the computing device may include a graphics card to generate video signals, a network card to interface with a network, and a sound card to generate audio signals. These devices often include registers via which the device may be configured and/or controlled. In particular, the commands and arguments may be written to these registers in order to request the device to execute the command using the supplied arguments. Further, these registers may be read in order to obtain status and output from the command. If writing to and/or reading from these registers may be done in bursts, then the computing device may increase overall performance levels.